fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aono Miki
is a 15 year old girl who attends Private Torigoe Academy who loves fashion and is always controlling her body shape. She is a main character from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Fresh Pretty Cure! Special and her alter ego is . Her Pickrun is Burun who is a blue pickrun and wears a crown on its head. Her catchphrase is . Appearance Miki has long, straight, violet colored hair, purple eyes, and a tall slender figure. She often wears a headband. Her casual outfit consists of a light blue long sleeved shirt with a dark blue shirt underneath and a white scarf, brown shorts, and knee high black boots. When she is practicing her dancing, she is seen wearing a blue sweat jacket with white sections on the side with a popped collar. The cuffs and edge of the jacket have matching stripped blue and white patterns. She wears a light blue shirt underneath with a darker blue collar. Her sweat pants match her top and she wears blue and white sneakers. As Cure Berry, her hair becomes wavy and lightens to a lavender. It is tied into a side ponytail. She wears a white a headband with a large blue and white heart adorned on it. Miki has a pair of blue heart shaped earrings that hang upside down from her ears and a blue choker. On her wrists, she wears light blue and blue wristbands with little bows. She wears a white crop top with poofy short sleeves. There is blue detailing all over her top. She wears the Fresh Pretty Cure clover on the left side of her shirt. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly blue with layers of white underneath it. The skirt has a thick blue belt with crisis crosses on it. On the left side of her hip hangs a large blue bow with a tail that reaches well below the knee. On the other side of her hip hangs her Linkrun. She wears thigh high black blue socks and a pair of blue knee high boots. As Super Cure Berry, her hair becomes a bit lighter and she gains a light blue cape and one blue heart with a white trims on her bow which is located on her left hip. Her Fresh Pretty Cure clover is find in its normal place on her dress but on top of her cape. Personality History Fighting as Cure Berry again Relationships * Momozono Love : * Yamabuki Inori : * Higashi Setsuna : * Inoue Ringo : * Tarte : * Chiffon : * Sweets : Cure Berry "The blue heart is the symbol of hope. Freshly-gathered, Cure Berry!" ブルーのハートは希望の印。つみたてフレッシュ、キュアベリー！ Burū no hāto wa kibou no shirushi. Tsumitate Furesshu, Kyua Berī! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Miki. She represents the power of hope and her symbol is the spade. Her theme colour is blue and she uses her Berry Sword to perform her purification attacks. Transformation Sequence First, she opens her Linkrun, touches the button and the screen glows blue. She shouts, "Change! Pretty Cure..." Then her hair ornaments disappear and she puts her foot down. She shouts, "...Beat up!" and she spins around. She begins to slide along the ground and her brooch appears. Next, her top and skirt appear. Her hair changes from violet to lavender and gets styled. Her boots, wristbands and earrings appear next. Cure Berry then lands onto the ground and recites her introductory speech. After Episode 22 however, her transformation sequence changes a little towards the end of it. After her earrings appear, her cape appears in a flash of blue light than she swipes her hand over her bow on her left hip to make the blue heart appear. She than lands on the ground and recites her introductory speech. Attacks * * * Super Cure Berry Cure Fantasy Berry Transformation "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up!" - "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up!" is the official transformation phrase used by Miki to transform into Cure Berry in Fresh Pretty Cure! Special. Etymology :' means blue, an obvious reference to her color scheme. indicates the possessive form, but in this case is probably only included as a common component in Japanese surnames rather than having any special meaning having to do with Miki's powers or personality. : translates to beauty, and translates to hope, a reference to her title as a Cure or the Symbol of Hope. The ki in her brother Kazuki's name has the same kanji. Her name means: "blue of beautiful hope." Songs Duets Trivia Gallery Miki.png|Aono Miki profile Superberry.png|Super Cure Berry Capture.png|Cure Berry's introduction stance Berry Sword.jpg|Cure Berry's Berry Sword Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Special Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related characters Category:Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Special Characters Category:User:CureKanade